Reunited
by Arethiel
Summary: It's Hope's 16 birthday and she has been brought up to believe that Rebekah is her mother but when she finds a letter her whole life will change forever. She knows that she is special as she's a hybrid but she wasn't sure how special until a man named Klaus saves her life from witches an in alleyway.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary  
__I know I haven't wrote you in a long time and I apologise but I've been so busy lately… and well nothing all that exciting but today that changes because I am 16! I can't believe that I'm 16 years old. Life seems to be flying past me but yet I haven't really had the chance to experience it all that much because of mom. She gets so worried when I leave the apartment, not that I'm allowed to leave the apartment without her or Demi but she won't tell me why. I know that I'm special because I'm part werewolf and part vampire… a hybrid but I can look after myself, I know she wants to keep me safe but I'm 16 years old now and I don't need her to baby me._

I put my diary back in it's hiding place under my mattress and left the bedroom closing the door over and walking into the kitchen where mom stood standing at the island with a cake and candles. She smiled at me as I entered the kitchen and I went round to hug her "Happy sixteenth birthday darling" She said and kissed my cheek "Demi said she'll be here in an hour with your present but I wanted to do the cake… just us" she said and I agreed.

After mom sung happy birthday to me I made a wish and blew out my candles. After getting my cup of coffee I went back into my bedroom to start getting ready for the day, I opened my wardrobe and chose my outfit for the day. It was a nice day for New York today so I decided to put on my shorts and I grabbed grey New York t-shirt. I had naturally curly hair but I decided to use my curlers to make the curls more defined and stand out a little more, as for make up… I put on light make up as always and them grabbed my sunglasses and put them on top of my head ready to go out.

Just as I came out of my bedroom the front door opened and Demi came in, she smiled at me "Happy sweet sixteen!" She said excitedly and rushed over to me and hugging me. I hugged her back and then she rushed off to find my mom.

Demi was my moms best friend and a very powerful witch who I had known all my life. She was gorgeous. She had red hair that had natural perfect waves and she never needed to wear make up, the woman was perfection. Although she wasn't related to me by blood or even marriage I still classed her as my aunt and knew that I could talk to her about anything I wanted if I didn't want my mom to find out. For example, when I had my first kiss with the guy who lived down the street the first person I told was Demi and she didn't tell my mom like she said she wouldn't.

I heard talking and walking so turned around and saw my mom and Demi with their bags and coats, ready to go out "Darling I'm just nipping out for half an hour with Demi, no one can get it but either way best not to answer the door. Call me if you need me" She said and she wondered to the front door with Demi before leaving and closing the door behind her. Of course no one could get in because mom would have gotten Demi to put a charm on it like she always does when they go out, it stops people getting in but also stops me leaving.

Whilst I waited I decided that I was going to read out on the balcony but most of my books are in my moms room and she doesn't like me going in there when she isn't here. On the other hand I'm sure she won't even notice if I just go in and get a book and not touch anything then I might be able to get away with it. It wasn't as if I was taking something of hers anyway they were my books, she keeps reading them and never giving them back so technically I'm not doing anything wrong.

I walked into the bedroom and looked around for my books but what caught my eye was a box on my mom's bed with my name on the lid of it. Curiosity got the better of me so I wondered over to it and hesitated but soon got over it because I wanted to see what was inside. I life the top off it and peaked inside to find various bits and bobs from when I was little, pictures, medals and stuff like that.

A white envelope caught my eye, it had my name on it in handwriting I didn't recognise which just made me more curious to open it. I listened out to make sure mom wasn't coming home before opening the letter;

_Hope… my beautiful baby girl  
__You don't know me and I apologise for that but it is my own fault. It is not safe for you to know me but I promise you as soon as it is safe I will come for you and I will explain everything to you. I need you to know that me and your mother love you so much and letting you go was the hardest thing that we have ever had to do in all our lives, it pained me so much to see you drive away in that car in someone else's arms but it was what was best for you. I needed you to be kept safe until I eliminated the threat, believe I will do that. It is probably not safe for me to be writing to you now but I just needed you to know theses things.  
__Keep safe my littlest wolf_

Me and your mother? Is Rebekah not my mom? What is going? I am so confused right now and I need answers. She needed to start explaining to me what was going on and tell me who my real parents are. How could she lie to me for all these years? Pretend to be my mother? There was no name on the letter so I had nothing to go on and I was no closer to any answers.

I heard the front door open so with the letter still in my hand I stormed out to the living room where she was putting down some bags on the sofa "You got some explaining to do!" I shouted at her and waved the letter around.

"Where did you get that?" She questioned.

"That doesn't matter. This letter says me and your mother… what the hell is going on?" I asked her.

"You need to understand that it's not safe" She started but I cut her off.

"Tell me what's going on!" I screamed and felt my vampire self show it's identity "Tell me!" I shouted.

"Hope you need to listen to me. If it was safe for you to know who your parents are don't you think you would be with them? They love you so much and they want nothing more then to be with you and to be a family but there are people out there who want you dead, they are protecting you" She explained.

"What are they're names?" I asked her calming myself down.

"I can't say" She told me.

"You can't say? You pretended to be my mother for sixteen years of my life and you can't tell me the name of my real parents? What sort of sick monster are you?" I asked her.

"I'm keeping you safe" She stated.

"You're angering me is what you're doing" I told her.

Knowing that I wasn't getting any answers from her I decided that I needed to walk away from her and calm myself down before I do something I know I will regret. I am angry for her keeping this from me but she did raise me and she did an amazing job, she gave me a good life… then again that doesn't make any of this right. I walked into my room and slammed the door closed for effect and turned my music on really loud so she wouldn't hear what I was doing next.

After making sure that she couldn't hear me I opened my bedroom window and used the ledges to up to the roof. I looked out at the city and started thinking about my real parents. Who were they? What are their names? Who wants me dead? Why do they want me dead? What are my real parents doing about it? Is Demi just a friend to me and mom… Rebekah?

Using my vampire speed I started jumping from roof to roof, not that I would tell _her _this but I do this quite often when she's asleep or if she goes out. I don't go anywhere special I just wonder around the city and explore a little, I sometimes go to a small café and get some food and just take an hour to just be with myself. The thing about living with Rebekah is that she hovers around and she's always interested in knowing what you're doing, now I understand that it's because people are trying to kill me.

Seeing an empty alleyway I jumped down from the roof and onto the ground. I looked around to make sure no one saw me using my vampire powers and then I began to walk out of the alleyway, I sensed someone behind me and turned but there was no one there. I had a bad feeling and I know that I couldn't shake this off, someone was watching me and they were waiting to make their move but being a hybrid I was stronger and hopefully I wouldn't need to fight that much to get rid of my opponent. I stood still and used my hearing to try and listen out for the stranger and heard them breathing so using my vampire speed I went to them and was confronted with two men.

They were both big men who looked like they went to the gym… a lot. I looked between the two of them and they smirked at me "You must be Hope" One of them said.

"What's it to you?" I questioned.

They started laughing and I took a small step back. I was planning to jump up onto the roof again and then figure out a plan, I was only planning for one opponent. They started chanting and I knew then that they were witches, I started to jump but I felt myself fall to the ground and then I couldn't move. They were powerful witches and I was now scared that they were going to do something to me, I couldn't fit them back now as they had used a spell to paralyse me… they could rip my heart out right now if they so wished and I couldn't stop them.

Suddenly the two men stopped their chanting. Their faces looked like they were in pain and then they dropped to the floor. A man with a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt stood their with the witches hearts in his hands smirking at me "Who are you?" I asked worriedly as I stood back up.

"Don't be scared Hope… I'm Klaus" He replied in an accent similar to Rebekah's.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what it was about him but I knew that I could trust Klaus so when he asked if he could walk me home I agreed and so we started the walk back to the apartment. I wanted to ask him who he was and how he knew me but I just couldn't bring myself to ask him, I had so much to stuff to process from today and after the attack I was still getting over it. Out of the corner of my eye I kept seeing Klaus watching me and smiling like something was funny but again I didn't ask him what, we just carried on walking together until we reached the apartment.

I opened the door and Rebekah stood there looking at my angrily "Where the hell did you go?" She asked me as I walked into the house.

"Thought you were taking care of her baby sister?" Klaus asked her.

"Nik, I have been for sixteen years" She replied.

"Nik? You said your name was Klaus" I stated.

"Actually my name is Niklaus. She calls me Nik and everyone else calls me Klaus" He told me. He walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him, the three of us walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa "Happy sweet sixteen by the way" He said.

"How do you know it's my birthday?" I asked.

"That's what we have to talk about" He said "Rebekah leave us" He told her. She nodded and grabbed her coat before leaving the apartment "What I am going to tell you will come as a little bit of a shock but I need to explain. I have been there watching over you since the day you were born, I wasn't apart of your life but you were apart of mine" He explained and then I knew exactly who he was.

"You're my dad" I stated.

"Yes" He replied.

I threw my arms around him and after a moment I felt him return my hug. I now understood why I felt like I could trust this man, deep down I knew he was my dad and he would never hurt me "You must have loads of questions" He said.

"Hundreds but the one I want to start with… who's my mother… my real mother?" I questioned.

"Well her name's Hayley and she's a very beautiful woman who loves you… very much" He began.

_Dear Diary_

_The stuff I have found out today is mind blowing to say the least. I have found out that Rebekah is not my mother like I had thought all my life, a woman called Hayley is my mother and my father is a original vampire called Klaus. I was brought up by Rebekah because the day I was born there were witches who were trying to sacrifice me and there were many people trying to kill me, turns out I'm a miracle! My father is a hybrid and my mother a werewolf, they slept together one night and bam… here I am. I'm the first ever baby born to parent with vampire blood in their veins and I'm the first hybrid to be born, all the others were turned._

_Knowing that for as long as people thought that I was alive I was going to be hunted down so my real parents decided to fake my death and give me to Rebekah so I could live a happy life, which I did. Klaus promised that he was going to kill everyone who wanted to hurt me and he told me that with the help of my mother, his brother Elijah (who was now dating my mother) and his friend Marcel… they have rid New Orleans of witches apart from one… Davina._

_I should be so angry that he gave me away but after listening to him explain things and seeing how sad he looked when he talked about making the decision to give me up, I couldn't be angry. I have nothing to be angry for… they gave me to someone who raised me to have a good life, I was loved, cared for and they gave me up so I would live. I can't be angry at them… In fact I feel even more loved._

_Klaus… dad… told me that my mother has been dying to see me since the day I went and she had just moved back New Orleans with Elijah. I wanted to go and meet her… thank her for the life she has given me but now I also want to help. I'm old enough to go and fight for my life and help my parents and family rid this world of the evil that are trying to kill me. Of course when I mentioned it to dad he told me no and I was to stay here but how can he expect me to do that? How can he expect me to just stay here now that I know all of this? _

After putting my diary back in it's hiding place I went into the living room where my dad was sitting on the sofa speaking on his phone but as he heard me he hung up the phone "You look so much like your mother… but that little bit of devil in your eyes is all me" He told me making me smile.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I asked him. I went and sat back down next to him as he looked through his phone, he handed it to me and on it was a picture of a man and woman. The woman had long dark hair, olive skin, a beautiful smile and the most amazing eyes. She was standing with a man who was tall, medium build, dark hair, pale skin "That's your mother Hayley and Elijah" He said.

"She's beautiful" I commented.

"You know I've been checking in every now and again and I see you sneaking out, your mother used to do that a lot… I watched you grow and I've taken pictures and sent them to your mother, Rebekah also sends one every year from your birthday. She's very proud of the woman you've become" He said.

"I know you don't want me too and I know that Rebekah will say no too but… I want to go to New Orleans and I want to met her and I want to fight with you. I don't care what you say I'm not backing down on this" I stated.

"So much like your mother… she could never do as she was told either" He said with an eye roll making me smile.

"I'll make you a deal…" He started and I stayed silent and waited for him to continue "I will sneak you into the compound in New Orleans and I will let you met your mother but there's no fighting" He said.

"No" I stated "I am old enough to make this decision on my own. I want to stay and fight for my life and my family" I told him.

Before he could answer Rebekah flew through the front door and slammed it behind her "Demi's dead, the witches got to her… they know we're here and we need to leave" She told us.

Everything happened in a blur. As soon as she said we needed to leave I was ordered to go and pack clothes and my essential things, I did as I was told and once I had them packed I went into the living room where my dad took my duffel bag off me. We were about to leave when the front door was kicked open and a group of five witches was stood there, they started chanting but before they could finish their chant my dad and Rebekah had launched at them and killed them.

I decided that if I wanted to fight whilst in New Orleans then I needed to prove myself here so I went and helped. The first witch I killed by snapping her neck and then the second witch died when I ripped her heart out and the third witch I killed died when I bit her and drained her.

"Nice work" Rebekah said.

We rushed to my dads car he had hidden away and as soon as we were in it and strapped up he started driving. He said he was taking us to New Orleans and I knew it was going to be very long journey so I decided to take this time to get to know my dad better "So… how did you become vampires?" I asked.

The car door slamming closed woke me up. I sat up in the back seat and saw the car was parked in the middle of some sort of courtyard to a very big house, I got out of the car and took in my surrounding, I saw that Rebekah and dad were taking bags out the back and then my eyes caught two people coming down the stairs. I recognised the two people from the picture dad showed me at the apartment, it was my mother and Elijah.

I rushed over to her and hugged her as she reached the bottom step. She hugged me back and the two of us started crying as we were reunited with each other, when we pulled away from the hug I then hugged my uncle/step father Elijah who hugged me back and then I pulled away and turned to my mother "Hi" I said lamely.

"Oh my baby girl!" She gushed and hugged me again "I am so happy that you are here!" She said. We pulled away and she studied me "You are so beautiful" She told me and I smiled and looked down embarrassed.

"Welcome home" Elijah said and I smiled at him.

"The heir is home!" I heard a deep voice shout.

I looked up at the balcony and saw an African American man stood there smiling at me, he jumped down onto the floor and approached me "I'm Marcel" He said.

"It's because of this man that you are alive" Dad pointed out.

"Thanks" I said and hugged him


	3. Chapter 3

The last three days have been a complete and utter blur. Everyone sat me down and explained the whole story to me in full detail so I could fully understand the reason that my parents gave me to Rebekah. I was no longer angry at Rebekah but I was thankful for her because she gave me the life my parents wanted for me and I knew that they were thankful for that too. I wasn't angry with my mom or dad because I understood their reasons for giving me to Rebekah and they've kept promise, all of them. They have all worked together to kill the people that want me dead and by the sounds of it they have done an awesome job at that, there was still the matter or the Correa werewolves who far to big for their boots and a couple witches. The vampire army had been reborn since the battle they had 16 years ago, new vampires have been made and they have been trained to fight.

Of course the last three days haven't just been spent talking about fighting but we also spent that time to get to know each other. Although Elijah was my uncle it was clear for anyone to see that he and my mom loved each other very much and they would die for each other. Marcel was an awesome guy and he has done so much for me since the second he saved me from the witches when I was a few hours old, dad explained he had a thing about kids. He didn't like them in danger and would die before he let something happen to a child, when I asked Marcel about it he told me about his childhood and I was shocked but it warmed my heart to know he had been saved and raised by my dad as a son… he was sort of my brother I guess.

I knew that I was going to fight with my family and I was going to help keep them safe like they had helped me. Whether they liked that or not I didn't really care they had no choice other then to let me, although I wasn't raised here I was still born here and that made it my town and I was going to help clean it up… the Correa werewolves seemed like the biggest threat right now and I was more then happy to help take them down. With me and dad both being hybrids and of the Original blood line, we could easily take them down together; we were stronger, faster, more skilled then were and it was about time they knew that.

Since I've been here there have been 12 attacks on vampires by the Correa's and I was starting to get sick and tired of them… I've only been here for three days. I had said to dad that the two of us should just go and take them down and get rid of them but he said it wasn't that easy because Francesca the leader of the pack was a very well known business woman in New Orleans and covering up her and her families death would be hard work so we to come up with a strategy.

I had agreed with my dad not to do anything until they had a plan or until they Correa's attacked first. Until that time came I was going to get to know my family a little more and learn more about them, they've told me a lot with in the last three days but my dad, Elijah and Rebekah have been on this Earth for over a thousand years, he can't tell me his whole life story in three days… it was impossible.

We had been sat in the courtyard of the compound talking and laughing when three men jumped down from the roof from the compound and started growling at us. They were werewolves there was no denying it, the front gate opened and a woman walked in as if she owned the place and from that I knew it was this Francesca Correa. She had made the first move by breaking into my home and I wasn't going to stand for it "Welcome back Niklaus" She said with a smile on her face as if better wouldn't melt.

Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, mom and dad stood around me in circle protecting from any danger "What are you doing in my home?" Dad asked her.

"Your home? This is my town" She stated.

"I built this house… it's mine. You have no business here" He told her.

"I'm not here to fight with you, I like knowing who's in my town so I was seeing what you brought back" She said and tried to peak at me but dad stood in her way "Who's that?" She asked me.

"None of your business" Dad said.

"It's my town… my business" she stated.

"Your dreaming if you think this is your town" Marcel piped up.

The three werewolves she brought with her charged at us and Elijah reached his hand out and just ripped one of their hearts out as if it was nothing. Mom pushed me behind her as another one of the werewolves came to attack me but I pushed her out of the way as the werewolf was about to bite her. I used my vampire speed to go behind the werewolf and he turned around to face me smirking, he was about to attack when I snapped his neck then whilst he was passed out on the floor I ripped his heart out and threw it at Francesca "You wanna know who I am?" I questioned "I'm your worst nightmare" I said with a smirk.

She took a couple steps towards me and Rebekah used her speed to stand in front of me "Back off bitch" Rebekah warned her.

Francesca laughed at a little and at Rebekah and I thought Rebekah was about to knock her block off "You don't want to make an enemy out of me" Francesca told Rebekah.

"No… you don't want to make enemy out of me. If you don't back away from me then I don't care who you are I will kill you" Rebekah said smiling sweetly. Francesca left the compound after a staring match with Rebekah and her last warrior followed her out the compound.

I looked over to see dad smirking at me "That's my girl" He said smiling making me laugh. I walked over to him and hugged him "You are a true Mikaelson" He told me and the group walked back inside the compound and we went into the sitting room.

We sat around on the chairs in silence waiting for someone to speak but it was obvious that no one was going to speak soon so I decided to speak up "Now that she's made the first move, coming into our home and attacking us… surely that give us the right to go after her and get rid of her?" I questioned.

"I agree" Dad said.

"Finally someone agrees with me" I stated.

"We now have the right to go after the Correa pack and kill them. She's right, they came into our home and made the first move" Dad told the group and they all nodded and then dad turned to me "But your staying out of it" He told me.

"What?!" I asked loudly standing up in anger "No way!" I stated.

"Yes way and it's not up for discussion" He said.

"I told you that I was coming here to meet my mother and fight and that is what I'm going to do. I know the things you gave up to keep me safe and I know of the things you have done but now I'm old enough and this is my time to help you, I'm going to be protected by you guys in the battle field and I appreciate that but I'm not a glass doll. I'm a hybrid and it's gonna take a lot to break me" I told them.

"Just stop" Mom told us and we all turned to look at her "Hope you are not fighting, your life means to much to all of us. We gave up so much to give you a good life and I'm not letting you throw that away for the sake of a fight with the Correa werewolves" She said to me then turned to dad "We're not bringing trouble to this house with Hope here. If you want to go and slaughter people then you go and do that but not whilst she's here" She explained to him.

After she finished talking I left the room and went up the stairs to my bedroom. I grabbed my diary and started writing;

_Dear Diary_

_I have had enough of everyone treating my like a glass doll! I am the born hybrid and it's going to take more then a couple of werewolves kill me. I get that they want to keep my safe so they don't want me to fight but it's my choice, I'm 16 years old and I can make that choice for myself. I have proved that I can take on the werewolves and I've proved that I can kill and I've proved that I can protect my family, so why can't I fight? What more do I need to do?_

When I put my diary back I heard knocking on my bedroom door, I called for whoever it was to come in. The door opened and dad stood in the doorway for a minute before coming into the room and closing the door behind him, he came and sat on my bed next to me "I know you want to protect your family, I know you want to fight against the Correa werewolves but we just want you to be kept safe. We've all risked our lives to keep you safe and we will continue to do so until the threat is completely eliminated" He explained to me.

"I get that and I can't thank any of you more for what you've done, I love all of you for everything you've done but… I'm here now. I can fight, I can protect you now and that's what I want to do. I'm as strong as mom and when I put in that little more effort I can be as strong as you… I won't back down" I stated.

He smiled at me "You remind me so much of your mother, she would never let things like this go either. You're a strong, beautiful, amazing and intelligent young woman and we want to keep it that way which is why your not fighting" He told me.

"I don't want to live in fear for the rest of my life" I admitted "That's why I want to fight, I can't look over my shoulder forever… I refuse to do that" I said.


End file.
